My Charlie
by Rye Lee
Summary: Slash. Adam's thoughts while unable to sleep. Chapter Two Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks, that would be Disney.

A/N: This is my first Mighty Ducks story, I wrote it in Adam's thoughts because I didn't trust trying to write a story in the third person perspective without adding in an OC like I usually do. I don't think I'm capable of writing a story without any OC's unless I write it in first person perspective. This is going to be a one-shot, might try to make it more, but right now this is it. Have read a ton of stories with this particular pairing and love them, my favorites are the Queertet series(Smoke, Snow, Breeze, and Sun) by Star and Victory Thru Tears as well as Spin The Bottle, Nothing's Perfect, Saving A Dream Chasing A Love, and With All My Heart And More(Meme-Ann), and of course Their Secret Life and Halfway Across The World(Vinnies Angel). I just couldn't get this genre out of my head until I wrote something for it. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review.~Rye_Lee.

My Charlie:

Adam's POV

I lay here awake in his arms, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. I love the sound, I love having his arms wrapped around me, I love waking up knowing he's always going to be there. I love his smile, his hazel eyes, his messy hair, his charming personality, and most of all I love his heart.

It wasn't always like this, not until after the break-up he had with Linda...I always shudder whenever that name is brought up, I can't help it, I just can't stand her. She only used Charlie as a way to get...a reputation and wanted to prove that jocks always stick together. Though what she told him when she first met him is wrong, because I've seen firsthand that 'Warrior jocks' don't stick together, however like Bombay said 'Ducks fly together' and he was right.

Once 'she' broke up with him all of the Ducks stuck by him, even the ones from out of state flew in just to check up on him. Every once in a while we see some of the original Ducks, Peter was the last one we saw, before that it was the Duncan twins and Karp, just last week we saw the Hall brothers. Jesse and I still have a close friendship, Terry however is closer to Charlie.

I'm trying not to fidget too much or I know I'll wake Charlie, that's not what I want to do. I want him to sleep, he hasn't been sleeping much since his mom...I still can't believe it. She was fine last year, or so she appeared, unfortunatley not long after we won the JV/Varsity game she told him that she had cancer and that she wouldn't be seeing him turn eight-teen. I try to comfort him, but he is so damned stubborn sometimes. It's one of the qualities I love about him, however I'm getting off subject.

I wish I could tell him how I feel, but he's not been single long enough for me to say it, though I think he knows. I think he senses it, I think he feels it when he calms me down so easily and when he makes me so furious too. I just sometimes wish I could yell it from the rooftops that I, Philip Adam Banks III, love Charles Cameron Conway and will for the rest of my life.

I am yawning now and soon sleep will overtake me, so for tonight I end my thoughts and for tonight I will stop thinking about how to tell my best friend that I am in love with him. Good-night Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the mighty ducks, that would be Disney.

A/N: This is my first Mighty Ducks story, Here's Charlie's POV, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review.~Rye_Lee.

My Charlie, Part 2:

Charlie's POV

As I pretend to be asleep, I feel Adam fidgetting beneath me, but supress the urge to smack him and tell him to go back to sleep. I know he's lying awake too, don't know what's going on in his head, must be family problems again.

If you were on the outside looking in at him and his family you would think he had it all, money and a loving family. I know different, he doesn't have the perfect family, he doesn't really have a family, once he joined the Ducks his father totally wanted to disown him only his mother wouldn't let him.

His parents fought alot about this issue the whole time and his mother finally caved, but only after Eden Hall made the scholarship offer. Wanting to keep her marriage in tact, not caring what Adam wanted, I hate his family for doing that to him. It was just so...horrible for him, and so we both know how it feels to not have family anymore, except the Ducks. Speaking of which I should call Terry and Jesse tomorrow, maybe round up all the Ducks for a game of hockey, maybe at the old pond we used to practice at.

And now as I lay here with my arms around him I just want to whisper into his ears 'I love you, Philip Adam Banks III, forever and always.'

I feel him yawn against my chest and know he'll be falling asleep for real, he has no idea I'm not asleep yet, but I guess I should keep trying because if I don't, he'll make me miss practice tomorrow and make sure that I sleep.

Good-night Adam.


End file.
